Among the Dotted Stars
by phoenix.of.rhapsody
Summary: A series of drabbles centered around Spock and Uhura. All genres, all subjects. Please read and review! Rated T to be safe.
1. One Through Four

**This is my first attempt at doing anything like this, but I've decided to give it a try. All of these should be 100 words, but I'm not sure. Just read and review and let me know if this style is worth pursuing. My goal is 100 drabbles - 25 installments of 4. Anyway - read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its many forms.**

**Disclaim**

"It wasn't logical of me to think that you would always be mine," she whispered into the darkness. "I just wished that '_that day_' didn't have to come so soon."

He twined his fingers through hers over the remainder of their meal and shook his head. "You once told me that love and logic walked separate roads. Perhaps the moment has arrived when logic can be put aside for something more…personal."

"The High Command will disapprove."

"I have found that nonchalance is the typical human response when one does not care for another's opinions. I am my own now, Nyota."

* * *

**Cerise**

For all McCoy's insistence that everyone stay in his sight, he never noticed when she led him out of sickbay, to her quarters. She brushed the dampened cloth across his face and the bare skin of his chest, wiping away all traces of beaded green.

"Does it bother you, Nyota?" His voice was coarse with sand from the planet's surface.

"Does what bother me?"

He looked up with tumultuous eyes. "I bleed green. I'm not like you."

"Green is more flattering than red, my love," she trailed kisses, following the path of the cloth. "I've always thought so. You're perfect."

* * *

**Counterclockwise**

He'd never considered the possibilities that his dual heritage offered. For the better part of his life, the eccentricities of his dormant humanity had been the source of scorn and revulsion from both parties; it was something to be rejected, subdued. His mother had accepted this aspect of his nature and had given him the same tender smile he was sure she would have given any full-human son. But that was the way of things.

It wasn't until later, when he'd first stumbled his way into the light-hearted cadet's embrace, that he'd considered an alternative to the logical Vulcan life.

* * *

**Wax**

The flame cast a warm glow on his face in the darkness, softening the sharp angles of his features. His eyes, the most human part, were tight against the emotion running rampant inside. She gripped his hand. He knelt onto one knee before the expanse of the thick, granite memorial Starfleet hand rendered for the fallen of Vulcan.

"I miss you, Mother," he whispered, setting a white lily at the base of the structure. "I do not know if I acted as a proper son, but I loved you. I just wanted you to know."

"She knew, Spock, she knew."

* * *

**These are not in any particular order. I found a Random Word Generator on google and made a list. Please tell me what you thought.**

**Cerise - a red the color of ripe cherries (I thought it was a neat word for red)**

* * *


	2. Five Through Eight

**First of all, thanks for reviewing! I don't think I've ever had such a positive response to anything before - it makes this a lot easier. So here's round two! Leave me a little review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.**

* * *

**Ghost**

The moon hung low in the sky, casting strange shadows along the familiar planes of his face, the first time she'd seen the esteemed ambassador from the future. She ducked behind the nearest tree on the path to hide from the sudden feeling of insecurity – what would he think of _this_ her? – but the questioning quirk of his graying brow suggested he knew she was there. Everything about him was similar, it seemed, yet different. She wondered what they had been. Anything? No. His eyes were calm and she realized no phantoms of _what was_ haunted his dreams at night.

* * *

**Lioness**

From early on in his childhood, he could recall the flashing glint of anger in his mother's eyes when he came home hiding busted lips and faltering pride. He never truly grasped the reasoning behind the times when her lips pulled back over her teeth and his father cast a disapproving glance in her direction. _That is not our way, Amanda_. He'd seen illogical behavior exhibited repeatedly throughout his studies: from a human embrace given without asking questions to numerous life-forms on the planets they encountered.

When he asked Nyota about it, she just shook her head. "You wouldn't understand."

* * *

**Antiseptic**

He wouldn't take no for an answer. No matter how many times she told him she was fine, he'd continued, with a human-like persistence, to maintain that she should sleep off the remainder of her injuries in his quarters, where he could keep an eye on her.

"Just this once," she'd conceded, crawling under the sheets.

"Of course, Nyota."

She'd tried to stay irritated with him, she really had, but the first sight she saw when she peeled back her eyes and breathed in his spiced scent, was Spock asleep on the chair beside her, neck bent to one side.

* * *

**Conspiracy**

She shifted her dark, narrowed eyes to each of them in turn, crossing her arms over her chest.

The captain looked up at her with an impish grin, "Can I do something for you, Lieutenant?"

"I don't trust this much testosterone in one room, Captain." She pursed her lips and deemed the cause futile. With a huff, she spun on her heels and left the room. As soon as the door swished closed behind her, Kirk turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"To pull this off, you'll need flowers and chocolate and the properly lit, romantic atmosphere."

* * *

**I think it's funny how sometimes you'll see a word and think of something that has nothing to do with it. **

**I was wondering if anyone had any suggestions for words I could use. The Random Word Generator is just that, random. I had a hard time figuring out how "crucifix" could apply to Spock and Uhura. Maybe that should be my second goal for this endeavour. Anyway...review!**


	3. Nine Through Twelve

**These things just keep coming. I'm not used to writing things so fast. Please, keep word suggestions coming - I've liked all of the ones I've received so far. Read and Review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.**

**Mutter**

Only someone who knew him well would have seen it. His posture stiffened and the hands behind his back curled on themselves, restrained fists. Every inhale was released with slow, calming precision. Another onslaught of whispers began behind her in the lecture hall. As he opened his mouth to speak of advanced phonology, she whirled her head around and shot out of her chair.

"Calling people by derogatory names and terms doesn't do anything but show your own ignorance." She turned and seated herself. "Please continue, Commander."

She might have imagined that his lips quirked up once before he continued.

* * *

**Sunscreen**

Everything with him had to be subtle. The slightest pucker of her glossed lips, twisting her head so that her hair curtained her face, a soft forlorn sigh – it was like fighting an ant with phasers set to kill, but it had to be done gradually. He flicked a few more buttons on the console.

"There is no efficiency to be found in shore leave, lieutenant," he said.

"It's about relaxing, releasing frustrations so that afterwards, your efficiency is optimum," she explained.

"Your logic is…sound," he admitted. "I will attempt this _vacation_, if you so desire."

Nyota, 1. Spock, 0.

* * *

**Alliance**

"After you, Commander," Kirk motioned with his arm. The Vulcan looked first to his captain, then to his lover with suspicious eyes. His gaze swept over the darkness, as if he could determine what exactly awaited him in the shadows.

He paused, and glanced over his shoulder at them. Nyota blinked as the lights came on and streamers fell from the ceiling - Scotty had outdone himself this time.

"Surprise!!"

"Surprises are illogical."

But the wide-eyed look of barely-concealed shock told a different story to the crew of the Enterprise. She locked eyes with Kirk and knew this camaraderie would last.

* * *

**Crash**

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" she coughed, holding a hand over her face as the compartment filled with smoke. Lights blared red and the computer system crackled. Her eyes burned.

"Mr. Scott wished to test an adjustment he'd made to the engine of this shuttlecraft," Spock explained over the din of failing electronics. "And to do so, he – "

"Spock, it was a rhetorical question!"

The shuttle jerked as it was picked up by the Enterprise's tractor beam; she took shallow breaths to avoid inhaling too much smoke.

"Shall we call Mr. Scott's improvement a successful failure?"

* * *

**Crash was really fun to write. In fact, all of this was really fun to write. Keep my inspiration alive and leave me a little review. Thanks!**

* * *


	4. Thirteen Through Sixteen

**I don't think I've ever churned something out so fast, even if they are short. Oh well. I'm pretty much posting them as soon as four are written but, the long Memorial Day weekend is over and school's back, much to my displeasure. The only thing separating me from summer now is one precalculus test, one APUSH project and finals week! Then I'm on to senior-hood...**

**I do apologize if these seem to be very out of order. I just go with the word. Anywho - Read, Enjoy and Review: The Three Prime Directives.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.**

**Unprofessional**

He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Countless Starfleet regulations and citations and obligations pressed in all around them, repeating in his ear like a mechanical mantra. No rule or law supported him when he reached out to pull her nearer. He had no right to draw her in, to press his lips to hers and promise in that breathy, _emotional_ voice that he would return. And she had no grounds to look up at him, with her eyes large and wide, telling him _you'd better_. He drew her close again. In that moment, he couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

**Vigilance**

Commander Spock was known for his level head, his prowess and precision. His Vulcan heritage afforded him a cool, composed demeanor, and conclusions derived through logical calculations and interpretations. In the three years the Enterprise had been away, the starship's crew had never come close to discovering an everyday situation that could disrupt the carefully constructed cool of their first officer.

It came as a surprise to the captain when he stumbled upon the hybrid pacing about the briefing room, muttering in Vulcan. Without acknowledging his presence, the Vulcan held up pieces of the bassinet, "This contraption has no logic."

* * *

**Uniform**

The heavy murmur of celebrating voices followed them down the hall as he half-carried, half-dragged his lover toward her quarters. Although she was not entirely to blame for the outcome, he was still disappointed that she had not had the insight to know when to stop.

"You know, Spock," she slurred, "that color blue – it really looks good on you."

Jim Kirk, it seemed, had influenced them both. Prior to assignment on the Enterprise, nothing would have reduced Nyota Uhura to such behavior, and nothing would have allowed _him_ to find it amusing.

"Really good."

Yes, Kirk was to blame.

* * *

**Anatomy**

It took her months to find out why it bothered him, and months more to soothe the fear away. Before sleeping, he would spend moments listening to the living thrum in her chest; he was reluctant to admit his regret that she could not do the same. _It doesn't matter, love_, she'd whisper. She needed three nights, five evenings, and one near-death experience to show him that for humans, their "heart" wasn't the beating organ in their chest, but the one, imperative thing that was essential to their existence. She peered out through the darkness, "_You_ are my heart, Spock."

* * *

**I'd still love requests for prompts. A friend of mine gave me a list of 50 today (Anatomy being on it) but I'll go with whatever is most inspiring. Let me know if there's one you'd like to see.**

* * *


	5. Sixteen and a Half

**For your enjoyment - this was not inspired by any word prompt. It's based off of a sort of inside joke with a friend. So I thought I'd stick this out there, just for kicks and giggles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.**

Kirk made the mistake of looking left.

When he glanced over his shoulder, instead of diligent crewmembers, his blue eyes encountered the glued-on pointy ears and the arched brows of a sock puppet. Traveling up the arm, he blinked at the grinning lieutenant. She raised her voice a pitch, "This is not logical."

"You yell me when I poke fun."

"Bones made it, not me," she returned to her station. "But I _am_ the only one who gets to make fun of him, I'll have you know."

With a grin, he turned around. _Bones, you have successfully raised the bar._

_

* * *

_

**Well, it'll be another four tomorrow. I already have the first one written. This is so much more fun than Chemistry. **

* * *


	6. Seventeen Through Twenty

**I meant to get these up last night but my Internet had a different idea. Enjoy! And if you've left me prompts, thank you, and I'll get some of those up in the next chapter. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.**

**Timeline**

"So when did…you know…_this_ happen?"

It should not surprise him that his very human captain expected there to be one specific instant where something as obscure as "this" had started. Perhaps his Vulcan logic is more deeply ingrained than he realized, or perhaps his captain just can't understand that "this" did not begin as it is. "This" was a moment spent in pleasurable company, a lingering touch of hands, a desire to understand the other. Only circumstances borne of logic had definite beginnings.

But rather than try to verbalize this, he settles for, "It is not possible to pinpoint, Captain."

* * *

**Private**

As a matter of Vulcan tradition, things that existed between bonded individuals were held in the highest honor, demonstrating a sense of trust in one's companion. Although his new wife was not one for idle gossip, he understood and accepted the fact that she wasn't always aware of his Vulcan customs. Logical situations aside, though, he was not prepared for every crew member of the Enterprise knowing that he was mildly (and he stressed _mildly_) ticklish just above his waist. Was she unaware of the fact that, with a captain like James Tiberius Kirk, no secret of his was safe?

* * *

**Controversy**

"Well, you don't have a concussion," Bones said. He looked up from the security officer's charts. "That was quite a fall you took, though. What caused it? You weren't dizzy, were you?"

The man pressed against his left cheekbone and avoided the doctor's gaze. "Um, I was slapped…"

"Oh?" Bones tilted his head. "May I ask who?"

"Yeah, uh, Lieutenant Uhura overheard some things I was saying about Commander Spock."

"I see," he nodded. "Well, I wouldn't be doing that again, if I were you. Uhura probably won't be so generous next time."

"No, sir, that lesson has been learned."

* * *

**Freedom**

When she looked at him, she saw a caged bird. There was so much depth to his dark eyes, so much potential for expression in every movement. If asked, she would say that was the spark of her interest – how could someone suppress half of who they were? He was human, too, wasn't he? It took several classes before she caught the clenched jaw, the faint tilt of his lips when they succeeded. It was in that moment, when his eyes glittered with concealed emotion, that she made up her mind to free him. Because, she decided, someone had to.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

* * *


	7. TwentyOne Through TwentyFour

**Sorry about the wait. My Chemistry final is tomorrow and I had to spend the weekend cramming as much Stoichiometry and Gas Laws into my very unscientific mind as I possibly could. Oh well, nothing like a few drabbles to cheer you up. Star Trek is good for the soul. Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.**

**Footsteps**

She does not bother to lift her head from the pillow or peel her eyes open when she hears the noise; there is no need. Self-deprived of her fifth sense, she can't tell if she's in his quarters, or hers, but it doesn't mater. She stretches her palm across the silken sheets and feels the warmth where he has been.

He rustles in the kitchen, almost silent. She inhales in his spiced scent and draws her knees up. The rustling stops and she can _feel_ him come closer. "Did I wake you, Nyota?"

"No," she breathes. "Come back to bed."

* * *

**Literature**

She knew he was alone. She knew it; the computer had told her. So why could she hear words being spoken aloud through the door? Vulcans didn't talk to themselves. She listened again. Did they? She pressed her ear to the cool metal.

"To be or not to be…"

In her surprised stumble, the door opened and she skidded into the room. "Spock? What are you doing?"

The faintest tinge of green flushed under the skin of his cheekbone. And even though she knew she'd caught him, she couldn't do anything but stare. Spock could take the point this time.

* * *

**Swim**

"Lieutenant?"

She flipped her soaked hair out of her face to look up at him; droplets hung in her lashes. "Yes, _Commander_?"

He quirked his brow at her from the shadow of the tree they'd found, away from prying eyes. "May I inquire as to what it is that you're doing?"

She glanced down at herself, submerged to her shoulders in the pond. "I believe doggy-paddling is the logical answer to that question."

"Doggy-paddling?"

"Yes," she nodded. He took a step closer, judging her position in the water.

"Could you teach me this technique?"

And Nyota could not stop laughing.

* * *

**Harmony**

She heaved her boots off at the door to their quarters. "Spock?"

When there wasn't an answer, she frowned and stepped across the carpet, peering around the corners of their small suite. It didn't take her long to find him, stretched across the quilt her mother had given them not long ago, head propped on pillows. Curled under his chin, their little sleeping son sucked on his thumb, his other hand tugging at the blue fabric of his father's uniform.

Nyota couldn't help but laugh. It was only logical for Spock to nap at the same time his son did.

* * *

**Funny, sweet, hilarious...it's always fun to write about Spock. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

* * *


	8. TwentyFive Through TwentyEight

**Advanced Chemistry is officially out of my life. I passed with an 81% "C" - certainly not the best grade, but better than I had expected going into the final. Now I can move on, forget sig figs and focus on something a little more important...like writing Star Trek drabbles. Just one more happy thing to note: as of 3:16 tomorrow, I will be a senior. **

**Now, on to Star Trek-y goodness. As always, read, enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.**

**Crumble**

Composure was essential. To be productive and useful, he must always be one step ahead of the tumult of emotions churning just within his control. He heard the names his students muttered; his Vulcan fellows were not the only ones to dislike his dual heritage. Every class period, it seemed, he took calming breaths to soothe the angry, rush of emerald in his veins. Despite his formidable self-control, he was powerless to stop the way his eyes could spot her anywhere and his heart pumped one-fourth beats per minute faster when he did. She was illogical, and he liked it.

* * *

**Respect**

As soon as the words tumbled from her mouth, she wanted to swallow them back up. In that moment, she hated that she could read him like no one else, that she could see the way his dark eyes hardened and his jaw set. She resented how easily it was to see his shoulders tense and his spine straighten. She released her anger in one long, rattling sigh.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," she whispered and raised a hand to cup his cheek. "I just wish you would understand loving you is logical to _me_. No one matters."

* * *

**Rain**

Despite the many years he had spent among humans, every moment in Nyota's company taught him something new. He learned that rereading a piece of literature for recreational purposes, was a common practice; different genres of music existed and were often enjoyed depending upon one's mood. After that fateful day, above his crumbling home world, he came to know another lesson.

For years, he struggled to understand just how humans could express their emotions so readily; why would anyone put their tragedy on display? It wasn't until she took him in her arms, that he understood the meaning of catharsis.

* * *

**Water**

"You know this is a very human thing to do," she whispered. Her voice cracked and she tried to stifle a cough. He brushed the dampened cloth over her brow again, trailing it down her jaw and the skin of her neck. She let her eyes fall closed. "Thank you."

"The cool temperature of the water will combat the heat from your fever," he replied. After a moment, he added, "I realize that Dr. McCoy could have provided something to the same effect but, when I was a child, my mother insisted on doing this for me. It was always…comforting."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed these. I was thinking I might write a oneshot based off of one of them. Do you have any requests? Please review!**

* * *


	9. TwentyNine Through ThirtyTwo

**The first post of Summer Break! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.**

**Choking**

She couldn't make herself be afraid. The rational thought, that she should fear him, refused to take form as she stood there, motionless. Somehow the gasping sound of Kirk's blocked airway didn't register in her mind. She couldn't shift her gaze from the view she had of his profile, his shoulders hunched, eyes glinting. Her mouth fell open and she tensed to move forward, to do something to ease what she saw in his eyes. He'd held the pain of a lost world in for as long as he could and now it tumbled out of control before her eyes.

* * *

**Blind**

He spent his first few months organizing the Vulcan colonists and the next, thinking back over a life well lived. He'd dedicated his existence to Starfleet, to unification, to being everything he could be. It came as a surprise, when the Enterprise arrived, to detect the subtle changes in his younger self. The corner of his counterpart's lips would curve upward when Lieutenant Uhura was nearby; he brushed his hand against hers while they dined with the High Coucil. In his own youth, she had been a good friend. It surprised he, a logical person, had failed to see possibility.

* * *

**Furniture**

"That table is exactly two and three-eighths centimeters to the left of the center," he told her. When she turned on her heels, hair flying into her face, he had already returned to his book on quantum physics from Scotty.

"You realize that no one else on this ship will notice or care?" she asked and fell onto the sofa beside him. "Besides, this room is supposed to represent _both_ our personalities. And I think the table looks good where its."

"Then it would seem that two and three-eighths centimeters off is logical for this particular table, then, wouldn't it?"

* * *

**Award**

"Most Likely to Die a Virgin?" Spock raised a brow. He'd never be able to comprehend the complexities of human jokes. He cleared his throat and clasped his hands behind his back. "Captain, it is not logical to display a certificate containing false information."

McCoy's head snapped up from where he'd been talking to Chekov and a sly smirk crossed his face.

"You green blooded – "

The door to the briefing room opened and Uhura stepped inside. "Sorry to keep you waiting, boys. Something came up."

Kirk snorted and took a sip of his drink. "Yeah, I'll bed it did."

* * *

**That last one was suggested by a friend of mine. I hope you liked these. Review!**

* * *


	10. ThirtyThree Through ThirtySix

**It has taken me forever to update. I'm so sorry. Between all the stuff we've been doing this summer and my new-found obsession with Heroes, I temporarily lost focus. But never fear, I read through some of these before we left on vacation and wrote ten or eleven on the beach. These four are all based around Spock and Uhura as a family - a number of you all asked for some where kids were involved. I hope this is what you were after. If not, I'll be more than happy to write some more...**

**As always, read and enjoy and review, if you are so inclined. I appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.**

**Lacking**

He was perfectly aware that pride was an illogical human emotion. Despite this awareness, he could not prevent it from dictating his actions, from allowing it to put words in his mouth. From the tilt of Kirk's head and the mischievous gleam to his eyes, he deduced that the captain was, on some level, conscious of the fears he was too proud to mention aloud.

It couldn't be helped. No strict Vulcan discipline could have prepared him for the moment when he found himself in sickbay, holding the squirming body of his newborn son so Nyota's trembling fingers could reach.

* * *

**Forest**

It took a great deal to get under his skin. Very few things, Jim Kirk aside, had managed to disrupt his carefully constructed calm exterior. Of all potential stressors, he was taken aback by _this_ source. "Nyota!"

"I know, I know," he heard her voice. "Calm down."

He scanned his eyes across their quarters, categorizing the majority of the clothes-filled boxes that littered the floors as illogical, impractical pieces of "junk". With an inaudible sigh, he eased his way through the maze of baby furniture.

"No child requires this much, Nyota. This is unreasonable."

"Our son does. Don't be silly."

* * *

**Corridor**

It seemed nothing about them would be conventional. For all his careful use of Vulcan logic to prepare for the imminent arrival, the first officer of the Enterprise had no alternative plans when Ensign Chekov stumbled onto the bridge, motioning wide with his hands and sputtering in Russian.

"The ele-wators aren't working on C-Deck and Lieutenant Uhura is in labor!" he gasped.

In that single human moment, the green blood drained from his angular face. "Lieutenant Uhura is stranded in an elevator while in labor?"

"Mr. Scott is working on the ele-wators. But don't worry, Captain Kirk is with her."

* * *

**Miniature**

"Don't try so hard," Kirk laughed. He reached out and moved Spock's left hand so the newborn fit more comfortably in his arms. "There we go."

The captain stepped back and observed them. "Huh. The kid looks just like you, you know. But he's not as pale. And he's got normal eyebrows."

"Thank you for helping her, Captain," Spock said in a low voice. His gaze was fixed on the baby. "I'm certain you were more helpful than I would have been."

"I doubt that," Kirk whispered, eyeing Uhura, asleep and burrowed into one of Spock's much larger uniformed shirts.

* * *

**These were kind of fun to write. Let me know if you'd like some more like these. Also, if you've left me suggestions for words, I _am_ working on them, albeit at a snail's pace. Before I reach 100, all suggestions will be written. I promise. Thanks!**

* * *


	11. ThirtySeven Through Forty

**Sorry for the wait. I thought summer break would make it easier to write these but I seem to be falling behind again. Oh well, here are four more for you; they're unrelated, unlike the last set and none of them go together. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.**

**Confusion**

"I am unable to understand the complexities of the human female psyche," Spock walked to the chair across from the captain, hands behind his back. "Her behavior in its entirety is irrational."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Kirk nodded. "I've been telling you, chocolate and flowers and pointless, expensive stuff like that – that's what it takes."

He shook his head. "Lieutenant Uhura expressed that she does not find such sentiments endearing."

"Spock, you're gonna have to tell me what she said when she stormed off."

"She said 'I never want to see your face again' in four different languages."

* * *

**Bruise**

She found him in the transporter room. "Spock? Please come back to my quarters with me."

He didn't face her; his voice trembled. "You were afraid."

She didn't deny it; it would make things worse. But the ache in her upper arms had faded and the Vulcan rage had drained from his shoulders. "I shouldn't have provoked you."

"You are not at fault. I hurt you."

"I'm fine and I'm right here. Please come with me."

"I should have been in control."

"Spock, it's over now. Will you please put this behind us?"

He took her hand when she offered.

* * *

**Crossroad**

It was an accident the first time they kissed. She wasn't making that up. Her Vulcan companion was not romantically inclined enough to plan an "accidental kiss". But in that instant, when the human awkwardness seeped into his posture, she saw the two choices laid before her.

She knew every logical assessment would tell her that she needed to play it off, never acknowledge it. He was her teacher. But Nyota Uhura was one to trust her heart, a human through and through.

In the end, it was an easy choice. The second time, she kissed him on her own.

* * *

**Retention**

She knew he was half-human before he told her. She could tell because he behaved like a Vulcan in a very non-Vulcan way. Every Thursday he would take a walk through the gardens at the Academy, taking the path through the Earth flowers as if he were drawn to them. She'd run into him there once, and stumbled around him by the calla lilies. They'd had a conversation about them in Romulan, the second dialect. She'd fumbled over the unfamiliar syllables to answer if she liked them or not._ Yes, they're my favorite._ The next Thursday, he paused by them.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed these. I wasn't too sure about Bruise, but it was the first thing that popped into my mind. I believe I only have 11 more words from reviews so expect to see some of those in the next few chapters. Still, I have 60 more of these things to go so if there's something you'd like to see, let me know. **

**Please drop me a little review - it makes for a happy Madi!**

* * *


	12. FortyOne Through FortyFour

**First off, I want to get down on my knees to apologize for my seemingly eternal vacation. I had originally thought that the summer would give me more time to work on this, but it turns out I just got caught up in too many other things. But to reintroduce myself, because I feel like I did when I first started, I am no 17 and a senior and the owner of her first car. Those have been the three big changes in my life over the past few weeks. **

**As far as this story is concerned, I am almost halfway through. As much as I want to do oneshots for some of these, I think it's best if I see if I can get to 100 before I start promising other things. As always, additional suggestions for words are very much apprecited, as well as any other feedback you would like to offer. And so, I present the next four drabbles for everyone's favorite couple.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.**

**

* * *

**

Time

For a Vulcan, he was surprisingly optimistic. The morning marking his twenty-first anniversary as the husband of Nyota Uhura, he chose to acknowledge the good years that had passed, rather than the new wrinkle that would emerge along her still lovely face. It had been illogical to wed a human, he was well aware, to knowingly join his lifespan with her much shorter one. Surviving Vulcans called it a hindrance, a misstep in his façade of indifference. Yet, when he shifted his assessing gaze to the woman beside him, he couldn't find the will to regret his life with her.

**

* * *

**

Fear

Vulcans didn't lie. She let that fact comfort her as she flew through the halls to return to the bridge. He'd promised her he'd be back, and so, he would be. If he knew he wasn't going to make it off Nero's ship alive, he would have told her, wouldn't he? She slowed her pace as she entered the bridge, gasping at the staggering beat of her heart. Her eyes looked to the viewing screen, wide and trembling as the cynical part of her mind told her the cold, hard facts - that though Vulcans didn't lie, Spock was half human.

**

* * *

**

Knight

"I do not understand how knighthood became a connotation of romance rather than servitude," Spock told her one night. She looked up from a translation of the Arthurian legends and laughed.

"The knights of old were known for their heroic deeds," she said, "for rescuing the damsel and fighting for their lady's honor. Women often dream of finding someone to be their knight, someone who would protect and cherish them."

"Did you?"

She gave him a look and said, "My knight speaks Vulcan, bleeds green, and has pointy ears. Who needs a suit of armor when they can have that?"

**

* * *

**

Mumble

She was unconscious the first time she said she loved him. Their bridge duty had lasted longer than anticipated and by the time they'd made it back to his quarters, she was nodding off to sleep. After tugging off her boots, she crawled up his bed and fell onto his pillow. He tugged his blue uniform shirt over his head.

"I'll join you in a moment."

She might have replied.

When he returned, she had lost her uniform in favor of his. He slipped into the space next to her and she curled into his side, whispering those three words.

* * *

**Well, I hope these were worth the ridiculously long wait. I'll try to get on top of things again. Any comments, feedback, word suggestions, or anything like that are welcome and taken to heart. Please, please, please, drop me a little review if you have the time. Thanks again for reading!**


	13. FortyFive Through FortyEight

**It has taken me a lifetime to get these up. But, the release of the movie was a motivation. I should have a new set up pretty soon. Sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely related to Star Trek.**

* * *

**Grasshopper**

He seemed more human in the sunlight. She'd taken him on a walk through the grounds, beyond the blooming lilies and fields of jade grass; it had only been logical, she'd said. They would discuss the details of Vulcan cuisine while partaking of it on a picnic lunch. He chose the spot, at the crest of a hill beneath the noon sky, and began to unfold the blanket.

_The heat reminds me of Vulcan._

She committed that moment to her memory – the way Spock looked beneath the shade of a tree, the sound of insects' chirping laced through his words.

* * *

**Stone**

He'd told her once before that she knew him better than anyone else, but truthfully, she had never believed him. Now, though, as she shifted her gaze from the console for the fifth time, she finally saw the truth.

How could the other officers not see? Didn't they notice the tension building in his posture? The smooth commands they followed were issued from a clenched jaw. She scanned her eyes over the bridge then back, just in time to see him stand. With a sigh, she jumped up, ready to follow before she lost him inside a cold, unfeeling statue.

**

* * *

**

Decide

He prided himself on being able to think through positives and negatives with lightning accuracy. Even in that moment, when his dormant human mind soared towards the inevitable truth that he was falling for the beauty of the graduating class, his analytical mind cited regulation after boldfaced, explicit regulation. The logical mind which dictated his every action berated him: she's a student; she's too young; she's _human_. But despite his efforts, everything he had ever been sure of seemed somehow dimmed by the way he felt when she asked so readily in his native tongue how his day had been.

* * *

**Custard**

The captain, pitying his first officer's inexperience with human female hormones, tried his best to warn him that, upon recent examination, Lieutenant Uhura's quarters were not safe. With that illogical notion in mind, Spock returned from his duty on the bridge to find his living area full of thick smoke and a terrible odor that his sensitive nose shied away from.

He heard her curse from the kitchen area. "Nyota?"

"Oh, Spock, is that you? I was hoping to have this finished before you got back." His pregnant wife came out, pale with flour and powder, licking a battered spoon.

* * *

**I hope these were worth the wait. Drop me a little review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
